Sonic Metro
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After saving the Dark Ones from annihilation, Artyom is taken from his world and sent to Mobius. Stranded with no way of returning home, he must now gain the trust of three young hedgehogs known as: The Sons of Heephis.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' note: This will be a crossover between Gigi-D's Sonic fan comic The Murder of Me and an alternate universe version of Metro 2033 that takes place after the enlightenment ending when Artyom saves the Dark Ones, but is kidnapped by Zielo and sent to Mobius to help The Sons of Heephis(Sonic, Shadow, and Silver). Hope you like it, Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Metro 2033 and Artyom are copyright to THQ. The Murder of Me, Zielo, and the Soulless are copyright to Sapphire321(Gigi-D). Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and any other Sonic Characters are copyright to Sega and SonicTeam.

* * *

Sonic Metro

Chapter 1: Mission Failure

Artyoms' POV: I remember what Khan had said before I went to D6, _'you'll weep what you sow Artyom force answers force, war breeds war and death only brings death. To break this viscous cycle one must do more than act without any thought or doubt'._ His words struck deep within me, right before I used the last bullet in Hunter's spare revolver to knock the guidance system off the tower, thus saving the dark ones. And that's when it happened...

Normal POV: Artyom's radio came on and Ulman spoke saying, "Artyom the missiles have aborted and shut down! What happened to the guidance system?". before Artyom could answer his radio grew silent as he was soon grabbed by numerous anthropomorphic creatures standing behind him, the last thing Artyom remembered from seeing the Anthroes was that they all had glowing blue eyes and pinkish purple symbols on parts of there bodies. Artyom blacked out after seeing a strange portal opening probably being caused by the creatures, he opened his eyes to see himself in freefall about to plunge into what appeared to be a large body of water, a lake, surrounding what appeared to be some sort of remains of skyscrapers and other buildings. He blacked outagain as soon as he heard the splash which overwhelmed his senses.

Not too far away from where Artyom had landed was three anthropomorphic hedgehogs, one blue with red sneakers and white gloves, one black hedgehog with red stripes and white chest fur wearing red and white hover shoes, and one white hedgehog also with chest fur wearing white gloves with light blue symbols, aqua boots with blue toe tips and gold wrist and ankle cuffs. The white hedgehog seemed a bit emaciated however. These three hedgehogs names were Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, and they were too busy to notice Artyom's fall since they're having a stare down with a massive water creature known only as: Perfect Chaos.

Artyom's POV: I was close to drowning, when suddenly a voice that I recognized only as the Dark Ones echoed in my mind saying, _'Artyom, please, wake up. You have to help them stop Zeilo.'_ Images of three more anthropomorphic creatures which resembled hedgehogs flashed in my mind. ' _Help the Sons of Heephis, Artyom.'_ Hearing this jolted me awake, I opened my eyes and immeadiately began swimming for the surface. Not knowing of the threat to my new mission...

To be Continued?

I'll try to make sure that what ever Artyom does in the story won't affect what the Triple S are supposed to do. I'll have Artyom act as more of an advisory role of support, more or less...Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Metro

Author's Note: Yep, after being on hiatus due to an EXTREME case of laziness, I've finally gotten back to making this crossover between Metro 2033 and Sonic Murder Of Me. And thank God, since I've started playing Metro Last Light again, which is a pretty good sequel that I highly recommend you to play after completing the first one. One of the main weapons Artyom will use is the Kalashnikov AKS-74U from the second game's DLC equipped with a reflex sight, extended magazine, and a suppressor. In order to keep things realistic I will give Artyom a Spas-12 and a Makarov PM as his preferred pistol instead of the Smith and Wesson .44 Magnum since there aren't that many Western style Revolvers in Russia, and a Spetznaz Bayonet for fighting hand to hand in closed quarters combat. And the Ranger outfit that Artyom has will resemble the heavy armor obtained from the first game at Polis Station. I'd like to give a big shout out to Gigi-D on Deviantart by saying thanks again for letting me make this. Hope you enjoy the story! Read and Review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot of the story! Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and any other Sonic Characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Any original characters (Zeilo, the Soulless, Madame Sol, Chaos the Echidna, and any other fan characters made by Gigi-D) and the plot for The Murder Of Me belongs to Gigi-D. Artyom, the Dark Ones, and the Metro series are copyright to THQ and 4A Games.

* * *

Chapter 2: Open Your Heart

Artyom finally managed to reach the surface of the water that was flooding the city he had nearly drowned in. He swam over to a floating piece of rubble and climbed onto it. What he didn't expect was for some unknown force to lift him up into the air.

"Who are you?" Said a young sounding voice. Artyom looked in the direction of the voice and saw what appeared to be an emaciated anthropomorphic white hedgehog wearing gloves with glowing symbols, black boots with white strips and blue toed tips, and golden ankle and wrist bracelets. The hedgehog seemed to have a look of curiosity and slight mistrust in his golden eyes. Artyom then noticed that there were two other hedgehogs of different colors, but they both had the same look of mistrust on their faces.

Artyom realized they were speaking basic English, something he was taught in the metro tunnels of Moscow growing up. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the tentacle of a massive water creature came out of nowhere and smashed the piece of rubble they were standing on.

Artyom and the three hedgehogs were then flung into the air with the black hedgehog, who is the Ultimate Lifeform known as Shadow, managed to use his skate shoes to give himself an advantage by hovering above the water. The blue hedgehog however, was flown in the direction of the eyesight of a _very_ fluffy, tall, and grey anthropomorphic hedgehog which had no attire but the distinguishing features of glowing blue eyes and razor sharp fangs. This hedgehog was a very powerful being known as Zeilo.

The blue hedgehog was this world's hero and his name was Sonic. Sonic was now looking in Zeilo's direction and was thinking, 'Alright Zeilo, I'll play your game. Let's play!' Upon finishing that thought Sonic landed into a fight stance on a piece of rubble still afloat and dashed of in the direction of the water god Chaos.

Artyom and the white hedgehog, who's name was Silver, were also lucky enough to find a piece of rubble to stand on. Silver however, did not stay on the floating concrete and instead used his psychic powers to fly in the direction of Chaos leaving Artyom to lay on the concrete chunk. Artyom immediately got to his feet and grabbed his custom AKS-74U from his back, checked the ammo for it, slid the action on the rifle to load a round and set the fire mode to full auto.

Almost instantly did Artyom train the sight of his rifle on a tentacle that was getting too close to him. He took a breath and pulled the trigger after exhaling causing the first few bullets to exit with a muffled popping sound. Artyom made sure to fire in bursts to conserve his ammo while at the same time managing to do damage to each tentacle that got close.

Shadow looked in the direction of Artyom and saw what he was doing. Almost immediately Shadow started flying over to him even though Sonic told him and Silver to distract it. When he got close enough to the Ranger he noticed that Silver was about to get hit by a water tentacle. He reached in the direction of the albino hedgehog while saying, "Behind you!" All of a sudden three beams of purple energy were shot out of his palm and obliterated the tentacle. Silver looked at Shadow in surprise and said in a thankful tone, "Oh, thanks! I didn't know you could do that!" Shadow looked in shock at what he did and then his hands, then Shadow responded with a sly grin by saying, "Me neither!" Artyom saw what Shadow did and was surprised to have witnessed such power from strange creatures such as the three before him despite the fact he had been witnessing anomalies, facing hordes of mutants, and surviving his encounters with the Dark Ones. However, he knew he had to focus on what was happening before him.

As soon as his bullpup assault rifle clicked empty, he instantly swapped it for a combat shotgun he found when helping the Spartan Rangers discover the legendary D-6 Missile Base. The shotgun in question was a Franchi Spas-12 equipped with a folding stock. Artyom racked the pump and fired on more water tentacles which fell to the might of his shotgun's Magnesium coated 12 Gauge "Dragon Breath" rounds. After shooting three more tentacles he noticed that Sonic and Silver were standing on a piece of solid ground talking about something Artyom could not make out. The rookie Ranger began jumping form rubble to rubble hoping to get to them just as Shadow managed to blast another of Chaos' tentacles that almost hit them. He finally got to dry land after what seemed like hours of hopping when it was only five minutes and was shocked to see another tentacle nearly hit Silver after trying to use his powers to launch Sonic at the water beast, who wound up launching Sonic into the sky.

Artyom soon felt the presence of a thousand eyes watching him. He turned and was surprised to see Zeilo standing before him looking at Artyom with a hint of curiosity.

To Be Continued?


End file.
